Starco, Four Years Later: Let Her Go
by Kaitlynn Gold
Summary: The first in a series of one-shots about our favorite couple. It's been four years since Star came to Earth, and she's now back on Mewni. After a week of her being gone, Marco deals with the intense depression of not having her around. He realizes that him missing her is the result of a bit more than friendship... Based on the song by Passenger.


**Hooray for me loving cartoons!**

 **So this is just a short one-shot about what happens when Star goes back to Mewni. The base is the song "Let her go" by Passenger. It mainly deals with Marco, but Star feels the same way. May become a two-shot if I want to add in Tom's revenge. Let's go!**

* * *

 _Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

 _Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _And you let her go_

* * *

Marco sighed as he sat down in Star's room. It had been empty for a week now, ever since Star had returned to her home on Mewni. She wasn't there for him to hang out with. Still, old habits die hard, and Marco couldn't stop hanging out in there. His parents had been worried about how much time he'd been spending by himself ever since Star had left. Ferguson and Alphonso had let him be on his own, saying he needed time on his own.

"I never thought I'd miss constant spells," he murmured, touching the mirror she'd left behind for him. "It's so boring here without her."

He thought of how he'd treated her when they first met. That had certainly changed quickly. How on Earth had they ever become best friends? If they were friends, why was Marco feeling so upset about her leaving? He'd still see her through the mirror, at least.

No. That wasn't good enough.

* * *

 _Staring at the bottom of your glass_

 _Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

 _But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

 _You see her when you close your eyes_

 _Maybe one day you'll understand why_

 _Everything you touch surely dies_

* * *

The young man, soon to graduate high school, sank onto his bed. He wished Star could have graduated with him. It would've been awesome. Of course, Ludo and his monsters probably would've found a way to ruin the celebration. Marco and Star would've totally kicked their butts. Now that Star was back home, Marco would never go up against them again. His life was back to normal, but it felt numb. Empty.

Maybe he could make some nachos. It wouldn't feel the same without Star there to eat them, though. She was always ready to eat his nachos.

* * *

 _But you only need the light when it's burning low_

 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

 _Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

* * *

He stared at the mirror, trying to decide whether or not to call Star. Suddenly, it rang. He yelped, then hit a button. It was Star!

"Star!" he sighed in relief.

"Hey, Marco! Just calling to tell you that my coronation is right after graduation, so you'll be spending that time watching me become the official Queen of Mewni! Oh, I can't wait for you to come!"

"Looking forward to it! So, how's Mewni?"

"Oh, it's good… I have a new boyfriend! His name is Mark, and he's really super-awesome!"

"That's… great. Real great." She gave him a worried look.

"Marco, are you okay?" she asked. "You seem sort of depressed."

"No, I'm fine! Trust me!"

"Okay, then… Talk to you later! Bye!" Her image disappeared.

* * *

 _Staring at the ceiling in the dark_

 _Same old empty feeling in your heart_

 _'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

 _Well you see her when you fall asleep_

 _But never to touch and never to keep_

 _'Cause you loved her too much_

 _And you dived too deep_

* * *

Marco stared at the ceiling. Why had he felt so much rage at the idea of Star having a new boyfriend? It wasn't like he was her boyfriend! Was this how Tom had felt when Star had dumped him? Suddenly, the reason for his rage popped into his head.

"Oh my gosh, I'm in love with Star!" he gasped. "I can't believe it!"

"Believe it, Marco," a voice said. He turned to see Ferguson come in through the window. "You know, I used to think you were smart, but it took you almost four years to realize that you're in love with her. Jeez, and people say I'm dumb."

"I just didn't realize it until she wasn't around anymore."

"Well, buddy…" Ferguson grabbed Marco's guitar and began playing.

" _Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

 _Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_

 _And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_

 _Will you let her go?"_

"Maybe I should let her go. It's not like she returns my feelings. She's a magical princess from another dimension, and I'm just a normal Earth kid."

"Whoa, bro. You are not _just_ a normal Earth kid. For the past four years, you've been fighting monsters, dealing with magic, and you single-handedly kept Star from destroying the school multiple times. You are a _super-awesome, not normal,_ Earth _man_!"

"You think so?"

"Marco, I'm Ferguson. I know so."

"Do you think I should go after her?"

"Dude, the lyrics. Of the song, that I was _just_ singing?

" _'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

 _Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

 _Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _And you let her go."_

"You're right. I didn't even realize it. The right girl was there all along, and I was too dumb to realize it. I should just let her go."

"Dude, no! I'm saying go get her!"

"I don't have the scissors! The next time I see her will be at her coronation!"

"Then do it then."

"I will."

* * *

 **Katie: And that wraps up my first fanfiction for** _ **Star VS the Forces of Evil**_ **! This is the first in a series of one-shots called "Starco: Four Years Later". The next installment will be "Mark or Marco?" and will be Star-centric.**

 **Marco: I like how I got to be the focus for once.**

 **Star: I loved it! I can't wait to find out how Marco tells me he loves me!**

 **Katie: Don't worry. Read and review! So long and thanks for all the fish!**


End file.
